Balto's Adopted Daughter
by Belladonna Lestrange527
Summary: Ok this is a story when Balto makes a prommise to a dying wolf named Flutter that he would take care of her daughter. Rated for character death
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Balto.

Character list

Ok this is my oc list

Lupis

Luna

Midnight

Fang

Flutter

Mink

Balder

Alari

Clear

Dawn

Thorn

Dusk

Kimberly

Kea

Dorrin

Millie

Feather

and more as the story progresses

Ok onto the story

It was a cold morning. The air brought a chill to the forrest and the ground was covered with frost. An erie mist shrouded the forrest and any place near or far. A white and brown wolf named Flutter was carrying her only pup. Flutter had more pups but the as the weather got colder it turned deadly on her litter and the pup she was carring was the only one that survived. The pup didn't have a name. Flutter set her pup down and there was a hunter nearby. Flutter sighed. The hunter came out and shot Flutter and she screamed.

Balto pricked his ears when he heard the scream. He was walking beside the forrest. Balto ran quickly to where the scream came from once he saw Flutter and her pup he charged at the hunter and attacked not to kill only to frighten the hunter. After a while Balto jumped off the hunter and the hunter ran off. Balto walked up to Flutter.

"What's your name?" Balto asked.

"My name's Flutter" Flutter answered.

"How can I help you Flutter?" Balto asked.

"Please take my pup with you. I won't be able to anymore. Please take her with you" Flutter pleaded. Balto looked at the pup then at Flutter. Flutter had been shot in her side.

"As you wish" Balto replied softly.

"Thank you" Flutter said in her last breath then she closed her eyes never to move again.

The pup began to whimper.

"Shhh it's ok little one. I got you" Balto said softly. Balto took the pup's scruff gently in his mouth and walked gently back to his boat house.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Balto got back to his boat house he set the wolf pup down on his blanket. He looked at the wolf pup and noticed it had unbelievably white fur. The pup was still very young and still needed mother's milk.

"Boris" Balto called. Boris went to where Balto was.

"Yes Balto?" Boris asked.

"Would you watch this pup while I go get one of my friends?" Balto replied.

"Of course" Boris answered.

"Thanks" Balto said thankfully and left towards Kimberly's house.

Balto walked up to the house and scratched the doggy door. Kimberly padded out.

"Yes Balto?" Kimberly asked.

"I need your help" Balto answered.

"Of course anything for a friend" Kimberly replied.

"Thank you" Balto said thankfully.

Balto and Kimberly started off towards Balto's boat house. Kimberly was a blue-gray husky with silver around her muzzle and stunning green eyes.

"So what do you need my help for?" Kimberly asked.

"Well I found this wolf named Flutter and she was shot by a hunter and in her with her last breath she begged my to take her pup and I did" Balto answered.

"That's very sweet of you Balto" Kimberly complimented.

"You know me" Balto replied.

Kimberly chuckled.

The two of them got to Balto's home.

They climbed in.

"So where is this wolf pup?" Kimberly asked.

"Follow me" Balto answered. Balto lead her to the wolf pup.

"Aw it's so cute" Kimberly said in awe.

"It's a she" Balto informed.

"Still she's so cute I could die" Kimberly said with love in her voice.

"Would you nurse her?" Balto asked.

"Of course Balto" Kimberly answered she curled up behind the pup. Balto gently nudged the pup towards Kimberly's warm stomach.

"So Balto are you gonna raise the pup?" Boris asked.

"I made a promise and I inted to keep it" Balto answered.

"I'll stay here as long as you need me to" Kimberly assured.

"What about your pup?" Balto asked.

"Don't worry I asked my sister to bring him" Kimberly answered.

After a few minutes Mink came with Lupis in her mouth then she set him down and Lupis made his way towards Kimberly's stomach and he began nursing. Mink left.

The sun started to go down and Balto curled up behind Kimberly and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose into the sky. Balto yawned and stretched. He got up and sat beside Kimberly.

"So Balto what are you gonna name the pup?" Kimberly asked.

"I was thinking Aria" Balto answered.

"That's perfect. Little Aria" Kimberly replied.

"Would you like me to go hunting for you?" Balto asked.

"Yes please" Kimberly answered.

"I'll be right back" Balto replied and left to go hunting. It was a few minutes later and Balto came back with a hare dangling from his mouth. He dropped it in front of Kimberly.

"Thank you Balto" Kimberly said thankfully.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna keep Aria" Balto replied.

Kimberly smiled.

A few weeks later Aria and Lupis had opened their eyes. Lupis had amber eyes but they looked yellow and Aria had deep dark blue eyes.

Another few weeks passed and they were able to walk. Kimberly had taken Lupis home once he was big enough to travel. Lupis had black fur.

Aria was about to go outside when Balto bit into her scruff and set her down.

"Daddy let go" Aria laughed.

"Aria I just want you to be safe" Balto replied.

"Ok dad" Aria said.

"That's my girl" Balto barked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now don't go off alone" Balto reminded Aria.

"I know I know" Aria replied.

"Go on and have fun but stay in town" Balto said.

"Yes dad" Aria replied.

Aria leapt onto the ground and headed towards Kimberly's house to play with Lupis.

Kimberly padded out.

"Oh hi Aria" Kimberly greeted.

"Are Lupis, Feather, and Alais up yet?" Aria asked.

"Of course" Kimberly answered.

Lupis was the first pup out and he nuzzled Aria.

Kimberly smiled.

Feather was named after her extremly soft gray and silver fur and blue eyes. Alais had brown fur with white paws and underbellie and green eyes.

"So where are we going today?" Aria asked.

"Well since i'm in charge I will show you around town so you don't get lost" Kimberly answered.

The pups barked happily.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok let's do the buddy system" Kimberly said.  
>"I call Feather" Aria replied. Lupis chuckled and grouped with Alais.<p>

Kimberly lead the way and she bumped into Jenna.

"Oh hello Jenna" Kimberly greeted.

"Hi Kimberly" Jenna replied.

"How have you been?" Kimberly asked.

"Fine thank you" Jenna replied.

"Good" Kimberly replied.

"Which of the pups are your's?" Jenna asked.

"Lupis, Alais, and Feather" Kimberly answered.

"So the white one is Aria?" Jenna asked.

"Yep" Kimberly replied.

"Ain't she a beauty" Jenna complimented.

"Yes she is" Kimberly agreed.

Aria walked up to Jenna but fell and landed flat on her back. Jenna took her right front paw and tickled Aria's stomach. Aria giggled.

After a while Jenna stopped.

"So we still gonna introduce the pups to neice and nephew?" Jenna asked.

"Of course come on pups" Kimberly answered. Jenna lead Kimberly and the pups to her niece and nephew.

"This is my niece Luna and my nephew Balder" Jenna introduced.

Balder was a brown and white pup while Luna was gray with white paws, underbellie, and tail tip.

The pups began playing sled team. Aria was the leader, Lupis was behind her, then cam Luna and Balder, and then Alais and Feather.


	6. Chapter 6

It was starting to get late and Luna, Feather, and Aria were gonna have a sleep over at Balto's boat house.

Balto was watching the three girls.

Aria climbed to a high place and howled. Luna started howling to and so did Feather until they were howling in unison.

The next day dawned and Aria bumped into Lupis and when he jumped in one direction Aria followed.

"What are you doing?" Lupis asked.

Aria only chuckled. The two pups began walking together.

The next day Balto took Aria to Kimberly's house to play with Lupis, Feather, and Alais.

Balto and Kimberly watched the pups from the porch. Balto's sister's pup Midnight jumped out of no where. Midnight was named on accounto of her jet raven black fur. She had three white spots on her chest, a white streak that curved to her right eye, her underbellie was white, she had white a white tail tip and pale ice-blue eyes.

"Hi Uncle Balto surprised you huh?" Midnight barked.

"Midnight, what are you doing here?" Balto asked.

"Mom told me to come here" Midnight answered.

Balto couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Can I go play with the others?" Midnight asked.

"Yes" Balto answered.

"Yay" Midnight cheered and ran to play with the other pups.

"Kimberly would you watch the pups while I go talk to my sister?" Balto asked.

"Of course Balto" Kimberly answered.

Balto said his thanks and went to his sister's house.

Once Tia saw her brother she leapt out. Tia was jet midnight raven black with a white underbellie, and amber almost yellow eyes.

"Balto what are you doing here?" Tia asked.

"I was wondering why you sent Midnight to Kimberly's house alone" Balto answered.

"Balto Kimberly doesn't live far from me so I don't see the problem" Tia replied.

"Look you know Steele always looking for trouble" Balto reminded.

"Don't worry Steele won't touch Midnight" Tia assured.

"Ok ok. I'll see you later" Balto replied and ran off towards Kimberly's house.

When he got there all the pups were asleep. They were curled up against Kimberly

Kimberly gently moved them into her house into her bed then she went back to mad sure that the pups didn't wake up

"Come on in Balto" Kimberly said. Balto went into Kimberly's house. Kimberly climbed into her bed. Balto laid down in front of Kimberly's fireplace. Aria and Midnight both climbed out of Kimberly's bed and curled up beside Balto. He pulled them closer with his paw and soon enough everyone was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Midnight, Aria, Lupis, Feather and Alais were playing a game of tag Lupis was it. Aria was laughing. Tia picked up Midinght after they had gotten done playing.

A little while Balto got up.

"Aria it's time to go" Balto said.

"Ok dad" Aria replied.

A year went by and the pups were full grown.

It was early in the morning and Aria woke Balto up.

"Yes, Aria" Balto yawned.

"Can, Midnight, Feather, and I go for a walk around town?" Aria asked.

"Yes" Balto answered. Balto got up and stretched.

Aria was about to leave but then she turned around and she rubbed her head against the side of Balto's neck.

"I love you dad" Aria said with love in her voice.

"I love you to Ari" Balto replied.

After a few minutes Aria left to join her friends. Balto followed her but stayed hidden

Midnight, and Feather were waiting for Aria.

"Ready Aria?" Midnight asked.

"Yep" Aria answered.

The three of them started off with Balto close by watching them

"So Ari did Balto tell you what you were?" Midnight asked.

"Yep. I'm all wolf and proud of it. He's gonna tell me about my mom when I get back" Aria answered.

Steele attacked Feather and she skidded on her side a few feet away. Balto was surprised at this.

"Midnight!" Feather yelled and she leapt at Steele who sent her flying and Feather landed beside Midnight. Balto was about to jump in when he saw the look on Aria's voice.

Aria looks at her friends wide eyed then she glared at Steele.

"How dare you? How dare you? Listen here mister! Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have big teeth and sharp claws but you do not I repeat you do NOT HURT MY FRIENDS! You got that? Well?" Aria snarled angerly. Feather and Midnight were just as surprised as Balto.

"Yes" Steele whimpered. No one had ever snarled at him with such anger before. Steele ran off.

Feather and Midnight walked up to Aria.

"Wow that was really brave" They both said.

"Thanks" Aria said thankfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Ok in my version of Balto the animals can read. I don't own the story 'Cupcakes' I read it off of Fanfiction and thought 'Hey I should have Lupis and Aria read this and react to it

Balto, and Aria were heading towards Kimberly's and Lupis's house. When they got there Kimberly's owners' daughter Heather was on her laptop.

"Now Aria be nice to Lupis while I go to talk to Kimberly" Balto told her.

"Ok dad" Aria replied.

Lupis and Aria went to sit by Heather.

"Hi guys" Heather greeted them.

Aria and Lupis saw she was reading a My Little Pony fanfic called 'Cupcakes.

"You wanna read with me?" Heather asked.

Aria and Lupis nodded.

"Ok guys let's get started" Heather said happily.

"I've read this with Heather before" Lupis told Aria.

"Really" Aria replied with question in her voice.

"Yes and I fell off the couch" Lupis explained.

"Because you're dramatic. So you will probably react again?" Aria asked.

"Yeah I probably will" Lupis answered.

Aria, Lupis, and Heather began reading.

" 'Making cupcakes'" Aria read from the book.

"Oh God this is where it gets bad" Lupis said.

They read more. Heather scrolled down.

"What the hell Pinkie?" Aria asked.

"Keep reading" Lupis told her.

Aria looked at Heather who wasn't reactin much.

"This is interesting" Heather said as she scrolled down.

" 'Life is a party?'" Aria asked as she read the page.

"Yeah" Lupis answered.

"Can we please turn on music or somethin?" Aria asked.

"No" Lupis answered.

"UGH" Aria groaned.

"Oh man" Lupis whimpered.

"Um..." Aria said. She looked at Lupis and added, "You're freakin out"

Aria read 'a brightly painted blue and yellow skull' from the page.

"Yeah this is from a episode where Dash's friend Gilda who's a griffen came to town and started being a major Ass hole and Pinkie Pie killed her" Lupis informed.

Heather scrolled down.

Lupis starts to breathe heavily.

" 'Hey Dash! Why do they call it a hack saw? It doesn't hack. Hacking is what I was doing with the knife. This is a saw I don't get it'" Aria read out loud.

Lupis starts whimpering.

"Wow this is...different" Heather said to herself

" 'It's very rude to fall asleep when someone invites you over to spend time with them'" Aria read out loud.

Lupis starts breathing even more heavily and whimpers.

Heather looks at Lupis.

"You sound like you're gonna cry" Aria commented not looking up from the computer.

"Oh God" Lupis breathed.

"Those must be some hell of a good cupcakes" Aria said calmly then she looked at Lupis and smiled.

Heather scrolled the screen down.

"Oh God" Lupis whimpered again.

"So when does she die? How does anyone survive that?" Aria asked Lupis.

"Oh God" Lupis whimpered yet again before falling off of the couch and onto the floor.

Aria looked at Lupis when she heard the thud.

"You're being mello-dramatic" Aria said with amusment.

Aria poked Lupis with her paw.

"Give me a minute" Lupis told Aria.

Lupis stayed on the ground.

"Ok" Aria replied.

"Wow this some gorey stuff" Heather commented

" 'In a few minutes you won't be able to feel anything below your ribcage'" Aria read out loud.

"Oh God, this part. Oh God no. Oh God, oh God, oh God" Lupis whimpered from where he was on the floor.

Aria chuckled.

"Oh come on! Everyone knows you have to do a 'y' incision not a 'i'" Aria said out loud.

"Oh God. Oh God! How can you be so non chalant about this?" Lupis whimpered.

"I've been desensetized" Aria replied.

"Desensetized? Oh" Lupis asked.

" I was born to a wolf. My pronounciation is bad" Aria answered.

"Oh God" Lupis whimpered.

Heather scrolled down again.

"Oh 'you gotta floss every day!'" Aria read out loud.

"Oh God!" Lupis whimpered.

"Oh my God this is so puny" Aria commented.

"I know" Lupis whimpered.

" 'I know I can be a real PANCREAS but you know i'm just KIDNEY with you'"Aria read out loud.

"Oh God!" Lupis whimpered.

" 'You got to learn to LIVER it up'" Aria read out loud and looked at Lupis.

"Oh God!" Lupis whimpered.

" 'Wow these jokes are getting BLADDER! I guess you have to develop a STOMACH for them'" Aria read out loud.

"Oh God!" Lupis whimpered.

" 'Oh bagpipes'" Aria read out loud and she smiled.

"Oh God!" Lupis whimpered.

Heather scrolled down again.

When Aria got to a part she made a face. Lupis screamed.

"My eyes! My head!" Lupis whimpered still on the floor.

"Where does she get all that adrenaline?" Aria asked.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Lupis whimpered the answer. Then he made a crying noise.

"Wow! I'm done!" Aria said and she turned to Lupis.

"Oh God" Lupis whimpered.

"Pinkie Pie's gonna make a friend...litterally" Aria told Lupis.

"Oh God! AppleBloom" Lupis whimpered.

"Wait is there supposed to be more to it? Look, come here. this is where it ends" Aria asked Lupis.

Lupis was still on the ground.

"In the first version of it, she traps SilverSpoon down there and has Applebloom start cutting into her because Silverspoon was an ass to her" Lupis answered.

"Your fur's all puffy" Aria told Lupis.

"I know it is. Oh God!" Lupis replied.

"Yeah" Aria said in amusment.

"Oh God!" Lupis whimpered again.

"My dad's gonna wonder why you're on the floor. He's gonna think I killed you or somethin" Aria joked.

Balto was in the other room with Kimberly.

"What is all the noise about?" Balto asked.

"Lupis is probably reading 'Cupcakes' with Heather again" Kimberly answered.

"What?" Balto asked.

"I'll explain later" Kimberly answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Lupis, Midnight, Alari, Feather and Aria were deep in the woods at night time. Everyone was afraid except for Aria.

"When I was a little pup and the sun was going dooooooown. The darkness and the shadows. They would always make me froooooooown. I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw. But Aunt Kimberly said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at aaaaallllll. She said 'Aria, you've gotta stand up tall. Learn to face your fears. You'll see they can't hurt you. Just laugh and make them disappeeeeear.' Ha, ha, ha! Sooooo giggle at the ghosty, guffaw at the grossly, crack up at the creepy, whoop it up with the weepy, chortle at the cooky, snortle at the spooky, and tell that big ol' scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he's scar then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna HAHHAHAAHAHA laaaauuuuuuugh" Aria sang beautifully.

Lupis, Midnight, Feather, and Alari looked at Aria in amazment they had no idea she could sing so beautifully.

Balto, Kimberly, Tia, Mink, Alais, Luna, Balder and Clear padded up and listened to Aria sing.

"Oh" Balto began.

"My" Kimberly added.

"Wow" Tia added.

"Yeah who knew right" Mink agreed.

"My goodness she has a beautiful singing voice" Clear said in awe.

"Aria how come you didn't tell us you could sing?" Lupis asked.

"I didn't think much of it at first" Aria replied.

"But wow Ari you have a beautiful singing voice" Feather commented.

"Yeah you do" Mink agreed.

"Oh gee" Aria chuckled and she blushed.

Balto, Kimberly, Tia, Mink, Alais, Luna, Balder, and Clear padded up to the group.

"My my Aria I think you have a gift in singing" Mink complimented.

"Thanks" Aria said shyly.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Ok in your review saw what were your favorate parts in the chapters and why. Like this my favorate part was ... because... remember to add what your fav part was espesially for ch.8

"Sing one more song please Aria" Tia pleaded.

"Ok" Aria replied.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered

"This world will never be what I expected and if I don't belong who would have guessed it. I will not leave alone everything that I own to make it's not too late. It's never late. Even if I say it'll be alright. Still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around. 'Cause it's not too late. It's never too late. No on will ever see this side reflected and if there's something wrong. Who would have guessed it and I have left alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late. It's never too late. Even if I say it'll be alright. Still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around. 'Cause it's not too late. It's never too late. The world we knew won't come back. The time we've lost can't get back. The life we had won't be ours again. This world will never be what I expected and if I don't belong. Even if I say it'll be alright. Still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try just to stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around. 'Cause it's not too late. It's never too late. Maybe we'll turn it around. 'Cause it's not too late. It's never too late. It's not too late. It's never too late" Aria sang.

Everyone cheered.

"You know you may have a chance at being a singer Aria" Mink said.

"Really?" Aria asked.

"Really really" Mink answered.

"Cool" Aria said happily.

"Now I think we should get back" Clear told the group.

"Ok" Everyone said.

Aria walked beside Balto.

"Dad will you tell me about my mother?" Aria asked,

"Of course Aria" Balto answered.

"I'm listening" Aria told him.

"Well it was a cold morning and mist shrouded the air and frost clung to the ground. I was walking by the forest when I heard a gunshot and a scream. I raced to see what had happened and I found your mother. She had white and brown skin with the green eyes. She had a gunshot wound in her side. The hunter was gonna shoot her again but I tackled them. When I got off the hunter they ran off. I turned to your mother. Her name was Flutter. I could see that she was growing weak. I walked up to her. With her last breath she asked me to take care of you and I prommised I would. Before I took you to my boat house I gave your mother a proper burriel. Then I picked you up by the scruff and took you home with me" Balto explained.

Aria was looking down she had tears going down her face.

Two wolves stepped out in front of Balto and Aria. One was a dark brown almost black female with piercing green eyes. The other was a tan male with brown spots and a spot on it's right eye and yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Balto asked.

"I'm Cleopatra and this is my brother Erol" The female wolf answered,

"Cleo? Erol?" Aria asked.

Cleopatra nodded.

Aria ran up to her brother and sister.

"Hi Aria" Cleopatra said warmly.

Aria rubbed her head against Cleopatra's chest.

"Oh i've missed you so much" Aria told them.

"We missed you to" Erol replied and rubbed his head against Aria's cheeck.

Cleopatra walked up to Balto.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister" Cleopatra thanked.

"It wan't a problem. You know I have room for two more at my boat house if you want to stay with me" Balto replied.

"We would be honored to stay with you" Cleopatra said.

"Well come on then" Balto replied.

Aria, Cleopatra, and Erol were happy to be reunited at last.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: The song doesn't belong to me, all rights go to Anna Gracemen.

It was a few days later and Aria, Erol, and Cleopatra were padding off to meet Lupis, Midnight, and Alais.

"Have you ever felt alone? Have you ever been this sad? Have you ever thought it's just plain bad? Have you ever wandered in the dark? Have you ever thought you're falling apart? I never thought i'd say it, but I think love's overrated and i'm broken hearted. Broken hearted, i'm broken hearted. Broken hearted, i'm broken hearted. When you feel like your world's comin to an end and you feel like you're losing your best friend. Broken hearted. I thought you would be the one. This was not supposed to end and I guess i'll start all over again. Holding my heart in my hands and it feels like no one understands. I never thought i'd say it, but I think love's overrated and i'm broken hearted. Broken hearted, i'm broken hearted. Broken hearted, i'm broken hearted. When you feel like your world's comin' to an end and you feel like your losing your best friend. Broken hearted. They say time will heal this broken heart but for now I don't know where to start. I don't want to say it. I don't want to say it. I really don't want to say it,, but I think love's overrated. When you feel like your world's comin' to an end and you feel like you're losin your best friend. Broken hearted. When you feel like your wold's comin to an end and you feel like you're losing your best friend. Broken hearted" Aria sang.

"So what are we gonna do when we meet the others?" Cleopatra asked.

"Well I was thinkin, you, Erol, Lupis, Midnight, Alais and I could sing for Tia, Kimberly, Feather, my dad, Mink, and Jenna" Aria answered.

"Where at?" Cleopatra asked.

"In front of Kimberly's house" Aria answered.

"Are Lupis, Midnight, Alais and the others already there?" Erol asked.

"Yeah" Aria answered.

"You know what Aria" Cleopatra replied.

"What?" Aria asked.

"You're just a bundle of love"Cleopatra answered.

Aria chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note:I do not own any of the songs. All rights go to the original owners.

After everyone had a turn to sing they all went to the back of

Kimberly's house to decide what song to sing as a group.

"How about we sing 'Everything's gonna be alright' by Alvin And The Chipmunks?" Erol suggested.

"Ok" Midnight, Lupis, Aria, Alais, and Cleopatra agreed.

The group of young wolves stood in front of Tia, Feather, Balto, Kimberly, Mink, and Jenna.

Lupis padded up to Aria. His amber eyes glimmered.

"Aria before we start to sing again I have to tell you something" Lupis said.

"What is it Lupis?" Aria asked.

"I want you to know I love you" Lupis answered.

"I love you to" Aria replied.

Aria padded up to Lupis and touched her nose to his.

"Awwww" Feather cooed.

Lupis and Aria looked at Feather.

"I ruined the moment" Feather said out loud.

"Ready guys?" Aria asked her friends.

"Yep" Erol replied.

"Ok Cleopatra, Midnight come stand beside me. Erol, and Alais, go stand by Lupis" Aria told the group.

"This is gonna be great" Balto whispered to Mink.

Mink only replied with a curt nod.

"Hey boys, just what was that noise comin from over there? If it wasn't you and it wasn't me. Then what in the wide wide world could it be? You want to scream and shout and jump right out of your feet. Don't be cryin about. Come on and take my hand and you will understand. Everything's gonna be alright. Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night. Get closer to me and baby hold on tight. Cause everything's gonna be alright" Aria, Midnight, and Cleopatra sang.

"Hey girls, we don't wanna rock your world. But we don't believe in that mean old boogie man. There ain't no such thing no how, no way, no where. But sometimes late at night we still get a little scared. You want to scream and shout and jump right of your feet. Don't be cryin about. Come on and take my hand and you will understand. Everything's gonna be all right. Don't you be afraid when when things go bump in the night. Get closer to me and baby hold on tight. Cause everything's gonna be all right" Lupis, Erol, and Alais sang.

After the song ended Aria padded up to Lupis.

"Come on I want to show you something" Aria told him.

"Ok" Lupis replied.

The two wolves padded off together.

Aria led Lupis to a cliff.

"You see this? I call this Moon Cliff! It doesn't belong to anybody cause there's no prey here, but i've made this my secret place" Aria told Lupis.

Lupis was confuesed.

"But if there isn't any prey here why do you want it?" Lupis asked.

"Well, if you stay here and on a windy night, and you close your eyes *whispering* you can hear them howling" Aria answered.

"Hear who howling?" Lupis asked.

Aria leans in close with wide eyes, " The spirits"

"What?" Lupis asked like he didn't understand.

""The spirits! You know of dead wolves. The reason they howl is because they are very lonely and sad. I like to come here most nights to keep them company. Aooooo!" Aria answered.

"Really?" Lupis asked. He was very impressed.

"Yes" Aria answered.

"Can I stay here with you?" Lupis asked.

"Of course you can" Aria answered.

Soon the moon was high in the sky. Lupis curled up into a ball beside Aria. The two of them driffted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. It's just i'm still recovering from the death of my cat. His name was Bolt. Sorry to bore you guys about this now onto the story. The oc Bolt is based on my cat and looks exactly like my I do not own Friday The 13th._

When Lupis and Aria got back to town they were greeted by Aria's friend Bolt. Bolt is a girl though her name would make you think differnt.

"Hi Bolt" Aria greeted warmly.

"You didn't forget did you?" Bolt asked.

"Forget what?" Aria asked.

"Today you and I get to hang out all day" Bolt answered.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Lupis I promised Bolt that today it would just be the two of us" Aria replied.

"It's alright. I know how long you two have been friends. It was way before Balto took you in. Right?" Lupis said warmly.

"Thank you Lupie" Aria said. She licked Lupis's cheeck before running off with Bolt.

"So what are we gonna do first?" Bolt asked.

"It's you choos first Bolt" Aria answered.

"Ok. Let me think" Bolt replied and she went deep into thought.

"Take all the time you need" Aria said in amusement.

"I know we can act out a scene from a movie" Bolt suggested.

"Alright. Which one?" Aria asked.

"Friday The 13th" Bolt answered.

"So who's who?" Aria asked,

"I'll be Alice and you be Pamela Voorhees from the first movie" Bolt answered.

"Ok. Let's get started" Aria replied.

"Yay" Bolt said estacily.

They started to act out a scene from the first Friday The 13th movie.

Bolt acts scared and pretends to sob.

"There now, my dear. Please. I can't help you if you can't talk to me. There, there now...

Bolt and Aria go to a nearby rock that was big enough for the both of them to sit on.

"He's dead... She's dead... all dead... Please save me... oh... poor Bill... oh my God, oh my God... oh God" Bolt said trying not to laugh.

"It will be alright. I'll take care of you" Aria replied comfortingly.

"Jack? Marcie? Ned?" Bolt asked.

"It's just this place. The storm. That's why you're all upset" Aria answered.

"No, no, they're all dead..." Bolt replies and points with her paw over Aria's shoulder.

Aria looks and shrugs. They were by a cave.

"I'll go look" Aria said gently. She did not move because they were just pretending.

"They'll kill you! Don't leave me!" Bolt yelled.

"I'm not afraid" Aria replied.

"All dead? Neddy? Oh, Marcie..." Bolt said again.

"Oh my lord" Aria breathes pretending she saw a dead body.

"Ok we can stop now" Bolt informs.

"I think we would do a good job performing a play" Aria said happily.

"Yes we would" Bolt agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Aria ran with Bolt. They reached a cliff

"When I am old enough I want make this my home" Aria said.

"Why? There's no food here. You'd soon starve if you claimed this" Bolt asked. Her ears flicked

"Well if I get adopted. A high doubt of mine I'd sleep here at night" Aria answered

"Why?" Bolt asked.

"On clear nights you can hear them howling" Aria answered.

"Hear who exactly?" Bolt asked

"The spirits!" Aria answered.

"Spirits?" Bolt asked skeptically

"The spirits of lone wolves. They howl because they are lonely. I come here to keep them company" Aria answered

"Right" Bolt replied

"I howl with them" Aria informed

"Howl? Come on Aria your dad's gonna kill you if we don't get back" Bolt said.

Aria rolled her eyes.

"Aooooo" Aria howled.

Bolt listened to her howl.

Aria kept howling.

Bolt blinked. She howled along with Aria.

Balto ran up.

"Aria!" Balto called

Aria and Bolt stopped.

"Yeah dad?" Aria asked.

"I told you to be home hours ago! And what are you doing with THAT?!" Balto answered. He motioned to Bolt


	15. Chapter 15

Aria stared at Balto.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"She killed a dog Aria" Balto answered

"In self defense" Aria countered

"We're going home Aria" Balto said.

"No I am not" Aria snapped

Balto bit into her ear and dragged her home.

Aria rubbed her ear once he let go.

"I want you to stay home for a few days" Balto said

Aria glared.

"But dad" Aria began

"Butts are for sitting"'Balto said. He left. " won't be long "

Aria growled.

"But _I _ might be" Aria muttered. She ran off into the woods


End file.
